principleofdefeatfandomcom-20200214-history
K Orochi
K Appearance K is a young man with long black hair tied an a ponytail and brown eyes. His eyelashes are unusually long, giving him a slightly feminine appearance. He wears a blue kosode with a long white haori over the top and dark blue hakama, tucked into his black socks. He also wears brown gloves which cover only the back of his hands and his wrists. He looked similar as a child, even wearing the same clothing minus the haori. Personality An idealist and scholar who believes in looking to the future instead of being dominated by the past, K views the pursuit of any grudge to be an ultimately pointless and self-destructive practice. His sense of principles remain even after learning of the renewed conflict between Shinigami and Arrancar, prompting him to lead the 5th division with his Captain on an expedition to Hueco Mundo to invade. Yet despite being a man of peace, if pushed into a corner K is more than capable of killing anyone who threatens him or his Squad and Captain. History Plot Four Horsemen Arc K is seen helping Choza and Dieter along with Athena while trying to capture Anaku. He helps defeat an artificial shinigami and then is caught by Anaku's Zanpakuto. K would then fight an Trent Argus after seing Dieter and Choza killed. K held his own but was quickly defeated, he is later healed by Kito KuramKito Kurama and was sent to help Ramaru in battle. He would assist Athena in defeating Venter and he then helps her to find a squad 4 member to help heal her injury. K and Athena are able to help Ramaru in battling Noche and Nube, but when they combined their power into one being K is instantly taken out by Noche Nube as his hand goes right through K Orochi's chest. Powers & Abilities Genius Intellect: K was a prodigy when he was younger, although he is modest about the level of intellect and skill he possessed. He entered the Shinigami Academy on his first try where he received high marks and showed an innate aptitude in the Shinigami skills. These talents allowed him to graduate top of his class in two years. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: K was a skilled swordsman, evident from when he trained Athena. K is able to hold his own against captain-level fighters. Kidō Expert: Even when disarmed in combat, K has shown that he could still fight via the use of Kidō. He was seen using mid-level kidō without incantation in rapid succession while still being effective. High Spiritual Power: According to Athena, even by the standards of the Noble Clans, K naturally had high spiritual energy. By the time he entered the Shinigami Academy, his spiritual energy was already comparable to a lieutenant. Enhanced Durability: During his fight with Athena, he is hit directly by her blade Karura, and when he continues to fight he is pierced by five more attacks. Even after such terrible damage he makes a last ditch effort attack, almost piercing Athena, and finally falls. Enhanced Strength: K Physical prowess has been shown to have gone beyond flashy skills. As the Vice Captain of the 5th division, he was shown able to effortlessly stop a punch from a giant of a man with a single hand. During his training with his squad members, his strikes showed enough power to create rather large craters and easily launch the younger fighter several meters and through solid rock. Enhanced Speed: K has demonstrated tremendous speed and reflexes in battle. Even when caught by surprise from an enemy's attack, he is shown able to react in time to skillfully dodge or counter the assault.Offensively, he is shown able to keep up quick and rapid assault that forces most opponents on the defense as he leaves no openings in his attacks. Enhanced Agility: Despite his more laid-back attitude, K is an immensely agile fighter. In battle, he can effectively use his agility to use the battlefield to his advantage, jumping from wall to wall to keep his opponents unsure of his attack patterns. Offensively, his agility grants him great dexterity in battle, able to attack his opponent from various angles with great accuracy and force. Zanpakuto Himemiya(Princess): One word that K has used to describe her as "Not Nice" as well as being one of the few known Zanpakutō with a female spirit (being owned by a male). Himemiya is sealed in an ordinary katana-form with a oval-shaped crossguard and black hilt-wrapping. *'Shikai': The Shikai command of Himemiya is "Awaken" (起きろ, okiro). Himemiya's Shikai takes the form a sleek, medium-sized sword. The grip has a gentle decorative bend that ends at a crimson tassel dangling from the pommel. With a flower petal design just as it meets a red string wrapping. The string is wrapped thrice around the hilt, with a three-loop bow on one side and a folded paper decoration on the other. Himemiya's blade is straight and slim, though somewhat short, with the tip ending in a slanted razor-like edge instead of being tapered to a point. :Shikai Special Ability: Himemiya is capable of producing various violet-colored energy techniques. K can perform these abilities of Himemiya's by a variety of different verbal commands that corresponds to its different abilities. *'Nake, Himemiya': This technique is Himemiya's offensive ability. It fires particularly strong and destructive violet-colored energy blasts. He is also shown to control these blasts, and can even change the shape, size, and intensity of them. This ability was powerful enough to match Athena's improvised Shikai without tiring. *'Chikasumi no Tate': Himemiya's defensive ability forms an hexagonal-shaped "Violet mist shield" in front of Orochi. The barrier is called out with the same command as the offensive attack.